Gladiators: The Rise of Maelstrom
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: The Giant War is coming to a close, but ancient powers have begun to stir. The Seven are fractured and struggling to come to terms with the loses they suffered. Percy Jackson has gone missing and is believed to be dead. Discovered by SHIELD and half crazed will he be able to help in the coming war or will his power consume him before he gets the chance. Neptune Initiative Rewrite
1. Prolgue: Creation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or Avengers**

 **Prologue:** Creation

Pinpointing the beginning of exists is a difficult thing. Was it the time when life first took root in the cosmos? Was it the moment when all matter exploded into being? Or has it simply always been there eternal, with no start or finish that can be defined? Every culture on every life sustaining planet, in every galaxy, and every really has a different answer to these questions.

There is only one who could every truly give an answer. But that being is everywhere you look and yet impossible to find.

Among the most advanced beings of our universe there is a shared belief of what we call The Beginning. A tale that begins at the center of the Worlds Tree. A tale that begins with Midgard, with Earth.

Before time there were The Infinity Stones. Six semi sentient objects with powers beyond imagination. Then there was Chaos.

Chaos was not disorder. Nor was she the simple absence of existence. Chaos was most simply and most importantly the First Mother, the Mother of All. No one knows when she came into existence or how she came into existence, only that she did exist.

In the beginning she was alone. A Primordial Goddess of Creation with power rivaled by none that have come since. But as she lay in silence she grew bored of the lonely existence she had. Reaching out through space she took possession of the Infinity Stones. Wielding the stones as great tools of creation she sculpted a being similar to herself. She created a true equal to stand at her side and help to create the universe around her. His name was Himeros.

Himeros was the only thing that could rival to a goddess of creation like Chaos. Primordial god of procreation and beauty he stood beside the creator and together they bore their children, and with them the universe. The first to come was Tartarus.

Tartarus was a wicked god that consumed life and light wherever he went, always eager to prove his dominance. Chaos saw the evil in her son's heart and sought to create a barrier between him and the rest of the universe. To do this she conceived a second child with Himeros, this child was Gaea. Though she was only slightly better than the eldest of their children Chaos could still see the same evil in her that she saw in Tartarus. And so came the third child, Pontus.

She did not conceive Pontus with her husband and instead create him using the Infinity stones and her own blood. Still the darkness remained in the heart of her son. He remained generally calmer than the children that came before him, but on some days he released a power strong enough to rip through the earth itself. On these days it took Tartarus rising his pit deep within the earth to drive his brother's rage back, for Gaea could not stand against Pontus.

After this Chaos once more bore a child with Himeros. This time the child was even more powerful than the previous children. This child was Chronos Primordial of time. Chronos existed in all time at once as well as not at all. He could see the futures that were possible and in all futures he saw the day when his mother's creations would turn against her. He urged her not to have more children and cherish those that she had in spite of the flaws within their beings. But Chaos did not heed his advice.

Soon after the birth of Chronos she bore her final daughter, Anake. Anake, like Chronos, was nearly as powerful as her parents. Seeing the universe as it was she advised her mother on the things that were necessary for the universe to have, both good and evil, light and dark. Chronos saw wisdom in his beautiful sister's words and asked for her hand in a marriage like that of their parents. Chaos agreed with the match and soon the two were wed.

From this marriage Chronos and Anake had four children, each echoing the universes need for opposites. The first born were the twins Erebus and Nyx. Soon after came Aether and last came gentle Hemera.

Erebus became Primordial of the darkness and shadows, using his power to keep the blinding light of Aether, Primordial God of Light, at bay. Erebus took on other responsibilities as well. He used his power to help keep the wickedness of Tartarus from polluting the universe around them. He also created the realm between the Pit and the Earth that bore his name and would later become the home of dead souls.

Nyx became Primordial of Night while Hemera became the day. Together the two goddesses kept their husbands from destroying one another, while also helping their father to show the passage of time.

Gaea, Pontus, and Tartarus saw what their siblings had and together went to their parents and began to ask for the same. Upon hearing their request Chaos came to a decision. She didn't don't want their more sinister children to come to close together. Gathering up the Infinity Stones she used them to weave the stars that made up her dress into a new god. His Name was Ouranos. From up in the skies Ouranos looked down on his sister Gaea and fell in love. Soon, according to the wishes of Chaos, Gaea and Ouranos were married.

Ouranos loved Gaea more than his very existence and willingly protected her and the earth with the sky itself, burning up anything that could come close enough to harm his love. However, Tartarus sank into the depths of the earth in anger for not receiving Gaea as his bride. Pontus for his part took to the ocean's depths out of jealously for what his other siblings possessed.

For a time the Primordial Gods lived in relative peace. Together they used their powers to fill the world with life. They maintained order and balance in the cosmos. But the piece was not to last.

Gaea, and Anake had never wanted the spouses they received. It was during this time that Chronos went to his mother and warned her of dangers that were to come as he had done once before. This time Chaos listened to her sons counsel. In secret she collected the Infinity Stones one final time to create a weapon unlike anything the world knows today. This Weapon became known as the Axe of Chaos.

Chaos then went to her favorite son, Ouranos, and warned him against having children with Gaea. She told him how one of his children would one day destroy the order the Primordials had work to create. The warning came to late however for Gaea was already pregnant with the first titan, Oceanus.

In his desperation Ouranos went to his brother Tartarus for help. Ouranos used his brother's hate of his marriage to Gaea to convince Tartarus to construct a prison for his children. Thus the Pit he inhabited took on a purpose, it became a prison.

When the time came and Oceanus was born Ouranos, with the aid of Erebus and Nyx, created a darkness so dense even they could not see in it. Using a scepter crafted by Hemera to guide him, Ouranos hid Oceanus in Tartarus's pit. But before he left the child he placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered into his son's ear a secret his son never forgot.

"Oceanus my son know that I don't want this. I wish for you to see this world my siblings and I have created. I want you to experience the joys I have known and the freedom Chaos has granted us. But someday one of my children will become the very definition of evil. I hope that day will never come. I do not want my children to live under that burden. You are my son and I will always cherish the time I have had with you. However brief that time may have been. On this day you have made me happier than you can ever imagine. Please forgive me for what I sentence you to now."

Oceanus heard him and remembered the words. As the great beast that was Tartarus began to approach him and as his siblings arrived he remembered those words. He would try to explain to each of them why there father had done this to them, only his sisters and perhaps Iapetus, ever listened. Only he ever forgave Ouranos.

After he left the Pit Erebus and Nyx lifted their spell. Ouranos sank into a depression his wife now hated him for his action and his son was in a prison for the damned. Tartarus saw his chance and gathered Pontus, Anake, and Gaea. Before they could begin to discuss their options however they were discovered by Himeros. Fearing what he would do, for he was the only one among them to be equal to their mother, they tried to make excuses. Himeros however had other plans.

He was the personification of procreation and therefore saw no reason to remain bound to one being and limited to having only that single form of ecstasy. He could see that Anake and Gaea wanted freedom from spouses that they hated. Pontus and Tartarus wanted the goddesses that had been given to their brothers. For millennia Himeros had waited for this moment to come. In his masterful deception none knew what was really going on with his mind. Finally he saw the opportunity to rid himself of his bonds and he was not going to waste it.

And so they plotted against their family. They were soon joined by a power-hungry Aether who craved the destruction of Ouranos feeling he had stolen the kingdom that should have been his, the sky. Their rebellion was led by the source of the evil in their hearts. For Chaos, in her blind affection of Himeros, never realized it was the evil of Himeros that had corrupted their children.

The battle began on the day that became the winter solstice, the darkest day of the year. In preparation for the attack Aether drew his light into himself. When the moment was right He struck at Ouranos and the war began.

The battle that followed shaped the earth beyond any godly war since. Ouranos was forced into a threefold battle against Aether, Tartarus, and Gaea. They fought with such hatred that volcanos erupted burning way life as their lava flowed over the land. Every blow delivered to Gaea seemed to cause some new feature on the earth, and any damage to the earth was felt by Gaea. With a great slice of his sword he cut into Gaea's thigh and created the Grand Canyon. But he was not strong enough to fight all three Primordials at once. Erebus, Nyx, and Hemera joined him and fought by his side through it all.

The animals of the time, dinosaurs, ran from the battles but fell to extinction in the damage done to the earth. Anake and Chronos the most powerful of the children fought with the most vigor. Pontus stood by the side of Anake leaving only Himeros and Chaos absent from the battles.

Finally after months of nonstop war the two greatest gods entered the fray. From out of nothingness Chaos seemed to draw the Axe. Its power rippled across the universe with such force that even Himeros was knocked back by its very presence. Stumbling back to his feet he drew his spear and charged at his creator. When the two clashed the earth cracked and the single land mass of Pangaea began to separate into seven new continents.

The hate and despair from Tartarus's pit flowed up through the cracks and Pontus was forced to rush in to keep the power at bay. Ouranos used the distraction to bury his brother deep within earth. This patch of land Pontus was trapped below became known as the Yucatan Peninsula. Just as quickly Chronos slipped in and slammed a mountain down on Aether, a mountain that became Mount Everest. Chronos turned to resume his fight with Anake and struck with his staff. With a blast that lit up the entire planet, and created the Marianas Trench, the two disappeared. In shock the primordial fell back in a temporary ceasefire.

Slowly the battles continued and Hemera fade from wounds inflicted by Tartarus. The war was drawing to a close at long last after nearly a thousand years of war.

In the final battle Himeros and Chaos fought around the other exhausted gods. In a swipe of her axe Chaos burned the Sahara Dessert into the earth. Little did Chaos know however Himeros had snuck back into Chaos' palace and stolen a trump card. He stole found the Infinity Stones. Chaos, in her virtue had only ever used the stones to create, but Himeros saw how they could destroy and made other plans for the stones. Drawing the Stones out from under his shirt, he used them to warp reality and rip away Chaos' immortality. Weakened she stumbled and Himeros struck.

In that one final strike Himeros nearly destroyed the entire universe. He through his spear, now filled with the power of the Stones, at Chaos. Chaos tried to block it with her Axe but the power of the Stones shattered it before it could save her. None are certain of what followed in the moments after Himeros' spear struck. But what is clear is that the explosion that followed was so powerful that it wiped out what life was left on earth and rose the Himalayas to their glory.

The power of creation that was thrown out into the universe gave rise to new world, new gods, and even more forms of life.

Himeros did not get to saver his victory. He had overestimated his own capabilities. The power he exerted to kill Chaos, along with the power released by her death resulted in his body being ripped to shreds as the explosion through his essence into the brawls of space. He was never to be seen again. As he fled in his humiliated at his lose he used his last act to scatter the Infinity Stones throughout the galaxy.

Most shocking though was Chaos's body slowly fading on the ground. The most powerful being of all time was dying. Chaos reached out to the sea that was crafted from her own blood and gave birth to a creature that would keep her power tethered and in check so it would not destroy the universe. For already it was starting to rip the world apart. Then Chaos closed her eyes and whispered, "Seek my heir. Only one who fights only to protect those who can't fight themselves is worthy of such power. Choose well little creature. The universe will need he who would morn your loss. He will become my Avenger."

With rage at the loss of their leaders the Primordials found new energy and continued their fight until at last Tartarus was forced into a deep slumber and chained deep within his own prison by Ouranos, Erebus, and Nyx. But Ouranos, newly appointed King of the Heavens, could not bear to see his love punished and granted her amnesty. Erebus and Nyx then retreated to their posts in their mother's palace and were never be heard from again.

Ouranos turned vicious after the war and forced Gaea to continue having children with him. It was not long before the Twelve Titans, the Three Elder Cyclopes, and the Hekatonkheires all occupied Tartarus.

It was then, as is well-known, that Gaea persuaded Kronos and his four brothers Koios, Krios, Iapetus, and Hyperion to over through their father. Order was fragile at the time and the task of repopulating the world was difficult without Chaos or the Infinity Stones to help. And so the warning Ouranos received from his mother came true and in castrating their father the Titans rose to power.

Ouranos warned him that one day Kronos's own child would rise against him just as Kronos had his father. But before retreating to his mother's palace Ouranos added, "Oceanus, my eldest, my daughters, Cyclopes, and my dear Hundred-Handed ones, forgive me. I only wished to protect you from the fate your brothers have brought upon you. You were the wise ones for not seeking to bring this fate on yourselves." And so Ouranos retired to his mother's palace and, with the exception of Gaea and the brief rise of her children with Tartarus, the Primordials fell into myth and legend, even among the god.

Now nearly four thousand years after the first defeat of Kronos and the rise of the Olympians the Primordials have begun to stir once more. The Power of Chaos has awoken. Force of evil begin to converge and The Second Giant War comes to a close.


	2. Escaping the Pit

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Escaping the Pit

The fall took longer than Percy expected. Annabeth had once told him that to travel down to Tartarus was an estimated nine day fall. Percy though that was a little shy of how long it actually took. In fact he would have guessed twice that. After a while it hadn't even felt like they were falling, simply floating in emptiness. But they both knew the truth. There was only one thing they knew for fact. They were going to die down here, and they would do it together. Then at last they hit the ground.

When he finally saw the ground below them Percy pulled Annabeth in close and rotated them in the air so he would hit the ground first. The crash knocked all the wind out of Percy's lungs but somehow didn't break any bones. Not that it made it any less painful for him. He could tell however that he had succeeded in preventing Annabeth from getting hurt much by the fall. When he could final breath again he managed to call out for Annabeth.

"I'm good. You?" she managed to whisper. He only nodded. With that their journey into hell began. They soon learned that pain didn't go away in the Pit. In fact every wound, no matter the size or severity reopened and the pain returned, yet they did not bleed out. It seemed that down here they had an endless supply of blood. The air burned their lungs like acid. It was as if the organs were trying to light themselves on fire. Then there were the hallucinations. It was like living in an LSD fueled haze. There were times when they knew they weren't sane anymore, but most of the time they couldn't even tell the difference between sanity and insanity.

The Pit seamed to feed off their fears, twisting them and forming new fears out of them. Percy was slightly afraid of Annabeth now and he could see the same fear in her eyes when she looked at him. Not that he could blame her for being scared of him. Much as he tried to tell himself otherwise he knew he was now more scared of himself than any enemy he had ever went up against. Something dark had awoken inside him down here, something he wished he never knew about.

It started a few days after they landed in Tartarus. For the days prior Percy carried Annabeth on his back, seeing as her ankle could not hold her weight for long. They had yet to see any monsters. Though the thought only worried them more. Then they heard a rustling just ahead of them.

"What do you think?" Percy asked hoarsely.

Annabeth lifter her head up from Percy's shoulder and gazed into the distance. "I can't see anything," she said at last. "And I am not hearing anything either."

"Must have just been another hallucination then," Percy said and pushed on. It was only a few minutes before the came upon Arachne. It was then that they realized distance was not what it appeared down there. The ceiling she drop down from appeared to be miles above them.

"What do we have here?" Arachne hissed, "Took a little fall did we? I am glad that I am the first to find you two. You will die together, that should give you comfort." The mother of spiders lunged at them. Percy was never sure where the impulse came from. Or why the though even occurred to him. All he could really remember was acting.

Reaching up with his right hand he held his palm out toward the monster. She froze floating there in midair. Percy could feel the blood flowing beneath her veins, and he smiled. There was a twisted evil laughter filling the air now as he began snapping each of Arachne's many limbs off her body. The spider made no sound as this happened however as every part of her was frozen, vocal cords included, and unable to move. He realized the laughter that was filling the cavern was his own.

"PERCY STOP!" Annabeth screamed. He didn't know how long she had been trying to break through to him, or when he had dropped her, but from the sound of her voice it had been a while. Looking back at her he still had the twisted evil grin on his face. "Percy, please," Annabeth begged with tears in her eyes.

 _You could kill her with those tears,_ a voice whispered in his head. That was the though that snapped him out of it. Arachne fell to the ground finally able to scream in agony. Percy took a step back as horror took hold of him.

Before they could register anything else though a gleaming golden spear jutted out of Arachne's skull and the Mother of Spiders turned to dust. A deep voice rumbled over them then.

"Hello Perseus Jackson," said the former Titan of Mortality.

Just by looking at him Percy knew that the Titan had somehow regained his memories. "You remember don't you?" Percy managed.

"What? That I am the Titan of mortality, pain, and the West?" Iapetus said with a raised eyebrow. Percy was too stunned to move. Looking down at the dust that had once been Arachne he added, "Oh and violent death, though I must say you did quite the job without me. He walked over to Percy and Annabeth. With surprising gentleness he picked up the two demigods and said, "Yes I remember. Now come monsters return quickly here. We must get you to out of here as soon as we can. I am here to see to it that this happens. You are far too important to be trapped in this place.

* * *

Over the year that followed the two demigods became rather close to the Titan. He helped them find their way through the Pit and even offered to help defeat his mother, though the idea of that disapearred as time went on and they realized it wouldn't matter now that they had been stuck in the pit for a year. He admitted that he was at first mad at Percy for erasing his memories but had since come to terms with it. He even went so far as to thank Percy for giving him the chance to become something better than what he had been in ancient times. He also protected Percy and Annabeth when the evil in the prison became too much for them to handle. As the Titan of pain he was more resistant to the power of the pit, even helping the demigods learn to deal with the hallucinations more easily.

All things considered everything was going rather well for the trio. That was until Hyperion showed up. When he did everything changed. That was the day the world began to end for Percy.

He came in the middle of the night, or at least what passed for night down here. Percy and Annabeth were sleeping while Iapetus stood guard. Hyperion snuck up behind his brother and struck him with such force that it knocked the titan unconscious. He then captured the demigods and took them deep into the depths of Tartarus, away for their protector.

In the lair Hyperion had created for himself he began to toy with the two demigods. He would take turns torturing one or the other of them while the other was forced to watch. Several times Percy was tempted to use his newfound ability to control all liquids to free them. But he did not think he would be able to control himself and was scared of what he would do with that power.

One thing Percy did come to notice however was how much Hyperion seemed to enjoy torturing Annabeth. During one of the more brutal days Percy had even pull against his chains with such force that he broke his left arm and dislocated his right shoulder. Slowly the things Hyperion was doing to Annabeth got more and more vile. Then came the day that he crossed the final line. It was the day the last bit of restraint shattered within Percy. It was the day Hyperion raped Annabeth.

Percy was forced to watch as the titan performed the unspeakable act.

When Percy's rage broke the whole of Tartarus felt it. Even the mortals in the world above felt him unleash his anger as the earth quivered. All Percy could think about though were Annabeth's screams as they tore more pain into him than anything else had.

 _The sea cannot be restrained._ His father's words rang out in his mind fueling his hatred for the Titan of the East. With a roar he shattered the Celestial Bronze chains that bound him to the wall opposite Annabeth and Hyperion. Turning at the sound Hyperion gaped at the Son of Poseidon.

Percy through himself at Hyperion fully intending to rip him apart with his bare hands. With greater speed than Percy could contend with in his wounded state Hyperion drew his sword and slashed. Scarlet filled the area as a gaping wound opened just over Percy's heart. Hyperion drew a dagger from a table next to him and lit his hand on fire. The Celestial Bronze blade turned white from the heat of Hyperion's flame. The Titan then drove the blade into Percy's already broken arm. Twisting and turning the blade as he continued to slice through Percy Hyperion let out a monstrous laugh and yelled, "Now I have my revenge sea scum!"

Hyperion withdrew the dagger and was about to finish the job when with a tremendous crash the Titan was slammed away from Percy.

"RUN BOY THE DOORS ARE CLOSE AT HAND! RUN!" Iapetus bellowed. Quickly running over to Annabeth Percy froze as looked at her.

She was beaten and bloody. Her cloths where shredded and she was curled into the fetal position crying. "Wise girl," Percy said approaching her slowly so as not to frighten her. She looked at him with pain and fear in her eyes. Percy pulled off what was left of her shirt and gently placed it on Annabeth.

"NOW IS NO TIME FOR MANNERS BOY. RUN!" Iapetus bellowed as he continued fighting his brother.

With a grunt he pressed his right should into a wall and forced his shoulder back into place. It wasn't the best job in the world but it would have to do. Percy reached down and lifted Annabeth just by her armpits. Realizing who he was Annabeth tried to support as much of her weight as she could and they began a slow stumbling run away from the scene of the battle.

Slowly the pain of their wounds seemed to lessen and Percy knew they must be getting close. The problem was he was also starting to get light-headed from the blood loss. Suddenly two miraculous things happened. First, the sounds of battle disappeared. Second, there was a sudden burst of light as something in front of Percy began to open.

"TRAITOR," Hyperion yelled in the distance.

Someone was running to catch up with them again. Even though Percy could tell by the sound that it was just Iapetus he sped up. They were so close now, and even if Gaea was waiting to kill them on the other side of the Doors of Death it would be better than remaining here.

Titan of Mortality caught up had caught up with them now and in one swift motion scooped up the demigods and picked up more speed. The doors were now fully open and the sounds of another battle could be heard in the outside world.

A boy appeared in the doors and under different circumstances Percy would have smiled. As it was he didn't think he would ever smile again. Seeing the trio coming Nico jumped out of the way as Percy barreled through the door as they came through the door. What they saw froze rooted them to the spot.

In Nico's had there was a golden scepter and legions of undead solders fought against monsters and giants. Frank could be heard bellowing orders to the skeletons as he and the rest of the seven fought an army of well over five hundred of the foulest monster Percy had ever seen. They could see four giants leading the enemy army.

The giants ranged in height from thirty to sixty feet. The largest giant had had green legs and hair and Percy knew at once, from Jason's descriptions, that this was Porphyrion. Then there was a forty foot tall giant with bronze legs and hear that was like the flames of the sun, "Molios, the Bane of Apollo," Iapetus whispered seeing where Percy was looking. The giant next to him was thirty-five feet tall. Its eyes were silver like its legs but this giant was completely bald. "Aigaion, the Bane of Artemis," Iapetus informed. Then there was the strangest giant in the group. He was thirty feet tall with golden scales. His head was that of a lion with a main of wheat. He had the arms of a bear, the torso of a man, the legs of a dragon, and the tail of a horse.

"Leon," Iapetus said for the last time, "The Bane of Demeter."

Just then there was a blinding flash of light. When it dimmed Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter all stood in front of him weapons drawn. Iapetus set the demigods down and Percy collapsed to his knees as the lightheadedness got worse. The gods launched themselves into battle with the giants and their army.

All Percy could do was think, _I'm dying_. Leon slipped around the distracted gods now towered over Percy, Iapetus, and a now unconscious Annabeth.

"You two shall have the great honor of being our sacrifices, demigod." The giant's voice was ludicrous. Unlike his brothers who all had deep threatening voices Leon's voice was a high squeal as if it were an excited little girl talking instead of a thirty foot tall male giant.

In his delirious stared Percy heard himself taught the giant, "You never hit puberty did you?"

The giant made a noise that must have been a roar but sounded more like an elephants trumpet. Percy pulled out Riptide and tried to hold it out in front of him but he didn't have the strength to lift the blade. Iapetus reached around and grabbed Percy's arm holding it up as he through his spear at the giant's feet. Leon stumbled and fell toward them. Percy's sword pierced the giant's chest just as a golden sword-tip sprouted out of Leon's face. The giant turned to dust revealing Demeter.

"Hm," Demeter hummed, "I remember him being tougher." Without another word she turned to help her family.

"We have to close the doors," Iapetus said. It was true. Even with the gods here helping with the fight the monster were returning so quickly that it didn't seem to matter.

"How?"

"Someone will have to sacrifice themselves to lock the doors." It took Percy a second to comprehend that.

"What no…"

"I am the perfect candidate Percy. I am a titan that will only make the seal that much more powerful. The doors will never be able to open again. Do me a favor though will you?"

Percy nodded, "Anything."

"Don't forget what it means to live. And tell my mother… tell her from me, this was for my father."

Before Percy could say anything more the titan ran back to the Doors. Percy watched as the Titan began to glow. It drew the attention of everyone and for a second the battle was frozen as they all watched the Titan of Pain. Markings began to glow around the door and with a final explosion the titan was gone and the doors were seal. Percy's friend Bob was gone.

Then at last he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

WHEN Percy woke he found himself in a dimly lit room he didn't recognize. Standing around him were three figures and lying next to him was another that he could tell was Annabeth. . He didn't stop to think he just attacked. He had to protect them. He grabbed the closest to him and pined them up against a wall by their throat. He felt the other figure put their hands on him and he swung the first like club sending them flying. They got back up and came at him again.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Percy scream, his voice seeming to shake the area around him.

He thought they might be saying something in return but he didn't care what it was. He wasn't going to let them get anywhere near Annabeth. He reached out with his leg and kicked the smaller of the two figures back into a wall. He still had the one he used as a club clutched by the throat in his right hand, he could tell that this was a female monster now. He lifted them and through them with such force he heard something crack when they hit another of the walls. The largest figure rushed at him seeming to almost change as it grew closer.

Percy rushed to meet the beast. Raising his right arm up to the air he drove his elbow down into the skull of the beast he head a bear like roar of pain. He remember the two bear twins Luke had once had following him and figured this must be one of them. He grabbed the monster by its fur as pain shot through his left arm, but he ignored that for now. He would have to deal with that later. Lifting it up into the air he swung it around and down onto the foot board of the bed. The bear let out a human like scream of pain.

Percy heard the one of the others coming up behind him and twisted around to deliver a massive uppercut that sent the monster sprawling onto the floor. Percy leapt onto the monster chest and began to punch the creatures face with as much force as he could. Something sharp pierced through his left arm and he looked down to see a bone was now sticking out of it. The monster tried to rise and with his right hand he slammed monster head back into the ground. It was the small one again he realized. He grabbed the monsters hair and used it to pull the beast's head back up and drove it back into the floor.

Before he could repeat the process a door open. Percy caught a glimpse of a man wielding a golden trident rushing into the room. There was a flash of gold, a sharp pain in his forehead, and the world faded to black once more.

* * *

Poseidon came rushing into the med-bay of the Argo II with Frank, Nico, and Hazel floating along behind him. Frank was the only one who was still conscious, but there was a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"What happen?" Piper gasped.

"Percy woke up," Poseidon replied

"Okay, but what does that have to do with these guys?" Piper asked her voice thick with worry.

"Percy did this to them. I am afraid that the Percy who went into Tartarus isn't the same as the one who came out," Poseidon replied.

Piper watched as the God of the Sea took the three demigods deeper into the med-bay to join Jason and Leo. Hopefully Apollo and Asclepius would get them all healed up soon.

* * *

The next time Percy woke he was chained down to the bed. Annabeth was still next to him and while she had a set of chains binding her to the bed as well, it was far few then what bound Percy. She was still unconscious. He tried to sit up but the chains prevented him from making much progress. He could feel that his wounds had been heal though so he at least had that going for him.

"I talked them into keeping you guys in the same room. I figured you could use that after…whatever happened down there."

The voice scared Percy so bad that a one of the chains binding him broke. His instincts told him to attack but in the back of his mind he recognized the voice and held back.

"Calm down," the girls whispered. There was something about the words though that seemed to carry extra weight. Despite himself he felt his body relax. Turning his head around him he saw a ragged looking Piper in the corner. "Sorry," she whispered. She sounded distant and worried.

Percy looked at her in confusion. They had been in Tartarus for a year, the rest of the seven should have been long dead by now.

"What happened, where are the others?" Percy asked desperately.

"In the med-bay. Don't worry they are all alive. Though you did quite a number on them."

"What do you mean, I did a number on them?"

"You don't remember?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow. Seeing Percy's look of confusion on Percy's face she began to explain. "After your friend sealed the Doors we were able to push Gaea's army back a little. Artemis and I managed to kill Aigaion. Apollo and Leo killed Molios. But when it came to Porphyrion, well we ended up retreating. We had to get everyone out of there while we still had a chance. You, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo were hurt. So the gods gave us a chance to escape.

"You woke up in here. Frank, Nico, and Hazel where in here keeping an eye on you guys. You looked so bad when you came out of that place. We were scared that you wouldn't make it so Frank was doing what he could to make sure you stayed alive till Apollo and Asclepius could tend to you. Nico and Hazel came in with him to keep an eye on your life force.

"When you woke up… you attacked them. You nearly killed Nico and Hazel. Frank was still conscious when your father brought them into the med-bay. If it wasn't for him they would all be dead by now. Why would you try to kill your friend's Percy?" She finished her speech accusingly.

Percy stared at her for a moment. He had been glancing at Annabeth every now and them but for the moment he focused on Piper. His eye were different from what the Daughter of Aphrodite remembered. The playful, mischievous, light that she remember was gone. Now they looked almost fractured. It was like Percy was constantly teetering on the edge of going completely insane. She understood then what Poseidon had said about Percy being different and the idea of Percy being the way he was the first time he woke up frightened her. His eyes didn't seem to show any remorse for hurting his friends.

"I…" Percy began as flashes of what had happened came back to him. He struggled with his chains for a moment then stopped. He looked irritated now. "I didn't attack them. There were monsters here that was what I attacked. I couldn't let them harm Annabeth. Not this time. Not like before." He looked extremely agitated suddenly he shifted under the chains as one of them broke. Again he stopped.

"What happened to Jason and Leo?" Percy asked suddenly as his eyes snapped back to her. There was a dangerous light in them now. A light that frightened Piper more than anything she had ever seen.

Piper took a breath. "They're alive. They aren't sure if Jason is going to make it." He voice cracked at the end. Percy might have tried to comfort her if his chains would have allowed it, but he wasn't sure about that. Percy looked back to Annabeth again afraid she would just disappear and he just couldn't live with that.

"We are on our way to Olympus, now. That is where the final battle will be."

"Is she," Percy began.

"She's fine. Apollo healed her leg. He said that since the initial injury occurred outside the Pit it could be healed. He took care of your wounds as best he could but some of the healing is going to have to take place on its own."

Finally Percy asked the question that had been gnawing at him. "How are you guys even still alive? I mean we have been down there a year. Have you guys just been floating around up in the sky all this time waiting for us? Did you really turn you backs on everyone like that?"

Piper looked at him strangely as she was walking to the door. She looked as confused by his question as he was by her still being alive. "Percy," she said slowly, delicately almost, "You were only down there for two weeks. We still have two more before Gaea has risen."


	3. The Oath

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to revise guys. I had a really tough time getting it to the point where I felt like it would line up with were I need it to go. I finally just has to look away from it for a couple months. Here it is now though and I can honestly say I am pleased with the way it is now.**

 **The next chapter is probably going to be quite a while out also cause there are a lot of changes that I plan on making and I am not sure how I am going to get them done in a way were it will work out the way I want it too.**

 **Anyway until next time enjoy this chapter and for though who have read my Broken Chains series I plan on having an update up for it before new years.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : The Oath

Frank, Nico, Hazel, and Piper were all sitting around the table below decks. Most of the gods had joined them aboard the Argo II by now but had to sen to remain on the main deck watching as they slowly made their way toward the original Mount Olympus. Frank, Nico, and Hazel were looking better after some ambrosia and rest but the wounds they had suffered at Percy's hands were still healing. Apollo and Asclepius were to busy tending to Leo and Jason though to heal the three demigods. Given the sercomstances however Poseidon had done a relatively decent job of patching them up. Poseidon even took a few moments to heal some of his son's wounds.

"It was like he was rabid," Frank said. "He didn't care what damage he did to himself, even if it cost him is life, so long as he took us with him."

"I'm sure he would have stopped" Piper whispered. She knew however that she was just trying to convince herself. She had seen the look in Percy's eyes when she talked to him that morning. And the easy with which he was able to snap the chains frightened her as well.

"No," Nico said darkly. "He wouldn't have. The look in his eyes, I've never seen so much hatred on his face. He would have pulled down the throne room on the gods' heads if he thought it would have protected Annabeth."

"You certain he isn't a danger to her right now them," Piper asked.

"You want to try and separate them be my guest. I am still recovering from his last freak out thank you very much," Frank said. "Besides I think Annabeth is the only person he isn't a danger too right now."

"Huh, all we have to do to win the war is tell Percy they want to hurt Annabeth and get out of the way," Nico commented with a sinister smile.

"Please he would just end up getting himself killed right now, even if he did manage to take Gaea with him," Frank said.

"But the thing I don't get is why he has been affected like that," Hazel interjected changing the subject. "Nico went through Tartarus and weren't like that afterward."

"Yes but I am a son of Hades. That lessened it for me. Plus I wasn't in there very long. I was captured almost as soon as I entered The Pit. I knew Percy and Annabeth would think they had been there longer than they actually had been, but a year? I thought I was down there for a couple of days. It was really only a couple of hours. To Percy and Annabeth it was a year, two weeks of our happened down there, particularly to Annabeth, definitely didn't do any good for Percy's sanity."

"Has anyone tried talking to him to get the story of what happened down there?" Piper asked.

"I think Poseidon tried but as far as I know Percy wouldn't tell him anything. I don't think anyone besides Percy and Annabeth will ever know everything that happened to them down there." Nico replied.

"How are the chains holding up?" Piper continued.

"Hephaestus replaced three of them this morning," Hazel said. "I know Percy is trying to remain calm but none of the gods trust him right now. I think a few of the minor gods are even scared of him."

Just then Apollo came into the room followed by Dionysus and Asclepius. Before any of them could say anything Piper jumped up and asked, "How's Jason?"

"He'll live but there is likely to be some consequences to taking a blast from the master bolt. We aren't entirely sure what those will be but so far it seems to have enhanced his ability to control lightning. Right now he needs rest. I suggests that you all keep your distance though. He's…sparking and not entirely in control of himself at the moment."

"Penny," Dionysus commanded, "We need you to come with us to Jacobson's room. We want you there to talk him down while we try and heal him and the Annie girl."

Piper nodded and followed the trio of gods out of the room.

No sooner had they left the room than Hades entered. The usual aura of death followed him in and those remaining, except Nico, shuddered away from the god. Looking at his son Hades spoke in his cold voice.

"It is time for you to return to camp, son. This is the quest of the Seven. You aren't one of them. You will be needed at Camp to help in the battle there. If you can, try and stop the Romans and Greeks from killing each other. Though the tensions have lessened greatly of late."

"But what…" Nico began to retort. Before he could finish Hades waved his hand and Nico vanished into shadow. With that the god of the Underworld left the room in silence.

* * *

After Hephaestus replaced the chains Percy had broken, and left the room, the Son of Poseidon easily snapped the new chains as well as those that remained from before. Getting up he walked over to the mirror and took a look at his reflection.

When he saw his reflection he almost had a heart attack. His face looked like a skull that had skin vacuum wrapped to it. His eyes were darker too, a dark forest green instead of their usual sea green. His hair and the weak beard he gained in Tartarus were peppered with grey. He lost far more weight than he could have afforded to also. He didn't even look this bad after he blew himself up in Mount Saint Helen's. The swimmers build he once had was now replaced with a skeletal frame he barely recognized.

He walked over by the bed where Annabeth lay still asleep. He hadn't slept since he supposedly attack Frank, Hazel, and Nico. He still didn't believe that happen. Every time he close is eyes he found himself back in Tartarus. Every now and then the pain he had experienced in Tartarus would return and it was all he could do not to scream.

Hephaestus told him that Hades was going to send Nico back to America. Percy though he might be part of the reason for that. Hades didn't want his son near anyone as dangerous as Percy. It was a good decision though. Nico wasn't part of the seven and could no longer help them. Besides, the Son of Hades wasn't in much better shape than Percy after his own stint in Tartarus.

Then there was Jason. It was because of his injury that they had left the Doors of Death before defeating Porphyrion. Hera was furious with her husband because of the son of Jupiter's injury, Percy was sure of that. From what little Hephaestus told him Zeus had tried to blast Porphyrion with his master bolt. Key word, _tried_. Porphyrion had simply deflected the blast, directly into Jason.

Frank had turned into a dragon and carried Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy in his claws while he carried the others on his back to the Argo II. Apollo had returned with them and had since been working on saving Jason's life.

Percy was sitting next the bed hidden in shadows when Apollo and the others first entered the room.

Seeing that Percy wasn't in sight the three gods and Piper slowly made their way toward the bed.

"I thought Hephaestus chained him up," said the god Percy didn't recognize.

"Looks like he broke free," Dionysus commented.

"Well we can start with her I guess," the other god said reaching his hand out to Annabeth. Something snapped in Percy. He lashed out wrapping his hand around the gods arm and pulled him up and over the bed in one swift motion pinning him to the wall with a bang that shook the entire ship. Through the entire scuffle Percy was careful not to move Annabeth.

"Percy!" Piper said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words, "We're just here to help. All he was going to do was heal Annabeth and you. Dionysus was going to work on your minds. Now let Asclepius go so he and Apollo can do their jobs."

The force of her words were so great that even those who weren't in the room could feel the compulsion behind the words. Everyone wanted to do as she was requested. Percy's grip slackened and he let Asclepius go. Stepping back and shaking his head however he quickly pined the God of Medicine back against the wall, though this time he held him there by his chest instead of the throat.

Before Piper could speak again Dionysus walked around the room and pulled the demigod away from Asclepius. Dionysus spun Percy around to face him and held his face so that he had no choice but to look the god of madness in the eyes. They stood there for a long time as they stared into each other's face. Though Percy struggled at first and though he was powerful he was still not strong enough to take on one of the major gods.

Finally Dionysus took his hands off Percy's face and stepped away from the demigod. Percy didn't look different per say but he didn't look quite as broken. Dionysus on the other hand looked paler, as if he was disturbed by what he had seen in Percy's mind.

"How's Jason," Percy asked after a few moments silence.

"He'll live," Apollo said as he cautiously approached Annabeth. "I'm sorry that I haven't come to do anything with your wounds other than healing Annabeth's leg. We knew that despite the injuries you two had suffered you would be able to hold for a few days while we did what we could for Jason and Leo."

"I understand," the demigod replied coolly. Apollo and a skittish Asclepius began to examine Annabeth. Percy felt anger flash through him for no reason and the humidity in the air doubled. Everyone froze except Asclepius who jump back pinning himself to the opposite wall. A few seconds later the moment had passed and Percy allowed the air to return to normal. "Be…be careful with her," Percy said as his voice broke.

Piper reached out a hand to comfort her friend but as soon as her fingers came into contact with him Percy jumped violently. In one swift motion he spun threw her against the wall and brought out Riptide directing it at her throat. Piper froze as she tried to regain her breath without getting cut by the sword.

Percy withdrew Riptide and spoke shakily, "Maybe um…maybe you should go wait with the others. I am sure Dionysus or Apollo will be able to stop me if…"

He let his words hang there. Piper looked over to Apollo who nodded and she left the room quickly. Once she was gone Apollo spoke, "What happened down there?"

Slowly, painfully Percy told them the story. He found however that when he got to the part about Hyperion he was unable to go on. It seemed however he didn't have to as at that moment Apollo found the evidence of what had been done.

Apollo looked furious. Everything fell into place for him now. He understood why Percy was being so protective. "Who?" was all Apollo could get out as he examined the defensive wounds on Annabeth's body.

"Hyperion." The answer came not from Percy but from Dionysus who in one of his rare moments of compassion seemed to want to spare Percy from reliving the details of the event. "He made Percy watch. He was bound with adamantine chains and couldn't stop it."

Percy barely recognized that Mr. D used his real name as he nodded his head in conformation.

The gods set to work and slowly Annabeth began to regain the appearance she had when they fell into the Pit. Apollo finished his examination of the daughter of Athena and turn to face Percy. With Apollo and Asclepius haveing finished restoring Annabeth's body Dionysus began work on here mind. In total the process took about half an hour. In the end Apollo admitted that they would have scars, both mentally and physically. It was likely that Percy and Annabeth would struggle with moments of insanity for the rest of their lives. The madness of Tartarus had taken root in their soul and even gods couldn't heal those wounds.

Once they had finished with Annabeth the three gods set about working on Percy. Dionysus finished his work first as he had already done most of what he could. But with the darkness that had been instilled in Percy's soul there was only so much Dionysus could do. Apollo and Asclepius didn't seem to have much better luck. While his body returned to the state it had been in before Tartarus, plus a few scars, but he still felt fractured. He felt like at any moment he would crumble down into nothingness.

"You're tired," Apollo commented as he looked down at the Son of Poseidon. "Get some rest if you can. Annabeth should wake up within the next few hours. I think its best if you are the first one to see here."

"Be patient with her Percy," Dionysus almost whispered. "You have both been through a lot. Tomorrow we will begin making our final plans." With that the gods exited the room.

Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth. Despite what Apollo had told him he didn't sleep. After all Percy knew that if he did he would just end up back in his chains in Hyperion's lair. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there at the edge of the bed when the daughter of Athena's eye's flickered open. Suddenly she sat bolt upright in the bed and started to move away. Percy tried to put his hand on hers but she wouldn't have it.

"Get away from me!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy froze. With just those four words Percy felt his entire existence shatter. "A…Annabeth," he stuttered. She looked up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. Percy slowly moved toward her as he heard the door behind him open. He wasn't sure who entered, and he didn't even care. The only thing that mattered to him was Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, it's okay we got out. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

* * *

It had taken a couple hours to calm Annabeth down but Percy had somehow managed it. Percy didn't think the arrival of Piper had helped matters. Annabeth reacted poorly to Piper using her charmspeak on her and the resulting panic attack took even longer to resolve. It took the longest to convince her that they had only been in Tartarus for two weeks, not an entire year like it felt. That only left explaining everything he knew of what happened to the rest of the seven while they were in Tartarus and since their escape. They did not however speak about Hyperion, both too frightened of how the other might react.

Annabeth didn't even try to hide her fear however and despite some suggestions otherwise she and Percy remained in the same room. They stayed in each other's arms as much as they could and only separated for things like showers and bathroom breaks. Frank and Hazel brought them food later that evening and sat and talked with them for a while. Percy and Annabeth even almost began to feel normal. Almost.

That night however when the nightmares came the illusion of normality was shattered. There was something different about this dream from the ones he used to have in Tartarus though.

In this dream he was floating in space with what looked like a dark shadow swirling in front of him. And the shadow spoke to him.

"The time is coming Son of the Sea God. Soon you will have to make the choice to save your friends and let loose the greatest enemy you have ever faced or let your friends die to keep me powerless." There was silence for a long moment after that. "I look forward to forcing you to watch as the world around you is destroyed."

His dream shifted and he found himself facing the same horrifying dreams he witnessed in Tartarus, and soon he and Annabeth were sitting bolt upright as they woke each other up with their screams. When the others had come to try and comfort them but Percy had literally thrown them from the room. Wisely they did not try to reenter after he slammed the door.

* * *

The next day they all gathered around the dining table, Jason and Leo included. Jason's entire right side was covered in burns and his eyes and hair seemed to have been bleached. No longer were his irises sky blue but were instead the color of white lightning nor was his hair blonde anymore as it was now like silver thread. Piper alone was willing to risk electrocution to be near her boyfriend. Though even she was forced to keep a few feet of distance between them. Jason didn't seem in full control of his powers right now and every now and then a bolt of electricity would arc out send something or someone flying across the room.

Leo on the other hand sat calmly in a wheel chair with two rapidly healing broke legs. He seemed the most relaxed out of them all. He did share the apparance that the other had in that he too was trying to thread himself between the danger zones that were Percy and Jason.

"So, which giants are there left to fight?" Percy asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well I think it is safe to say that the minor gods have giants too because about a week ago we fought Clytius and he said he was the anti-Hecate," Hazel whispered.

"Your right," Annabeth began as she pressed herself deeper into Percy's chest. "In the first war there were about a hundred giants. So far we have only killed nine."

It was quiet for a few moments as that sank in. "We are so screwed," Leo groaned.

"No we aren't," Percy said in aggravation, "Annabeth and I didn't go through Tartarus just to give up once we were out. We can win and the gods will be helping us too."

Annabeth nodded, "Besides a lot of the giants were killed very thoroughly in the first war. One was turned into a fig tree by Gaea, kind of like Thalia. Another was turned into a dong-beetle, Aristaios; he was actually the only giant that lived."

"So how many does that leave us with?" Frank asked.

"We should probably prepare for at least twenty giants. I can't imagine there being more than that." Annabeth whispered with a shaky voice.

For a few moments the room was silent. Then at Leo broke the silence, "Yep, we're screwed," Leo whispered. "Ow! Not the legs Pipes!"

* * *

After the meeting Piper helped Jason back his room and took up residence in a chair next to his was bed. Jason seemed to be slowly gaining more control over his powers but he was still struggling to keep random gusts of wind from rocking the ship.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Jason murmured after a minute of silence.

"What about Percy and Annabeth? Do you think they can handle it?"

"They'll be fine Pipes. They just went through Hell, literally. It's going to take them time to learn to deal with whatever happened down there."

"But have you looked at his eyes? I mean it used to be like looking into the ocean. Now, well it's still an ocean, but it's like it's an angry ocean now. Like it's ready to swallow us whole."

"They haven't told us what happened down there, and I don't think they ever will. Whatever it was it was horrific. All we can do right now is let them sort it out and be there to help them when they ask for it."

"But…" Piper began.

"Piper, we can't pressure them for information it would just make things worse. They will tell us when they are ready. If they are ever ready."

"Gaea still wants their blood."

"I know. She thinks that if she uses the blood of the two most powerful demigods then she will wake even stronger than before."

"What about the camps."

"We can only do so much Piper. The camps are Nico's responsibility for now. It's up to us to deal with the giants. Whatever happens you and I will get through this, I promise." Piper wished he hadn't done that.

The rest of the day they sat in silence simply enjoying each other's company. They only separated when Hedge came down to send Piper to her own room to get some sleep.

* * *

Hazel was wasn't sure what to think about anything anymore. She had once thought that Percy would be the most dependable person on the quest. He was always there for his friends after all. But now that he was back from Tartarus she wasn't so sure anymore. He had nearly killed Frank, Nico, and her when he first woke up. They were all a little skittish around Percy and Annabeth at the moment.

She still hadn't figure out what to do with Leo. He reminded her so much of Sammy. But as time went on she became more and more certain that though she cared about Leo it wasn't to the same extent as her feeling for Frank. She was still carrying the piece of wood that the son of Mars' life was tied to after all and she felt that it was the greatest honor she could ever be given.

Then there was the upcoming battle. When Annabeth had said how many giant they would have to face Hazel had wished that she would have just been able to crawl in a hole and hide. The trouble was though that even if she could she the hole would be in the earth and that just wouldn't work. Besides last time they fought more than one giant they had nearly lost two of their number.

Sitting lost in her thoughts she began to wonder what would happen to her when the war was over, assuming they won. Would she be sent back to the Underworld or would Pluto continue to ignore her so that she could have a second chance at life.

"Hello, Hazel," a powerful voice said behind her.

Hazel spun around and came face to face with her father, Pluto. "Lord Pluto," Hazel said as she began to bow suddenly horrified by what he could want.

"Don't bother," Pluto said with something between a cruel and somehow gentle smile. "The only reason I have Nico bow is because I know it annoys him and it's always fun to see how frustrated it makes him."

Hazel stared. This wasn't like the Pluto she had heard about. "What...why are you here?"

Pluto sat on the edge of her bed, looking uncomfortable. "You know I have only ever had two demigod daughters. Both of them died before they could become adults."

Hazel was stunned. The God of the Underworld actually sounded sad. "You were wondering if I would take you back to the Underworld after the war. Am I correct?" Hazel nodded though she figured he already knew he was. "I will give you a second chance if you live through the war. I would like one of my girls to experience a full. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Hazel asked timidly.

"If you live through the final battle, live how you want too. What I mean is, be happy."

"I promise I'll try," she managed. Pluto nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Leo sat at his work table tinkering with the Archimedes Sphere he had picked up in Rome. Though his legs were healing extremely fast they would not be able to move as quick and powerfully as he was going to require once the final battle arrived. As such he was now working on a backup plan. He was essentially making himself a new set of legs. Then again maybe calling them a highly advanced set of braces was a better way of describing them. These would help him walk and move around like a normal person until his legs fully recovered.

As he tinkered with the new invention he thought about the two lines of the prophecy that were yet to come true.

 _To storm or fire the world must fall_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath_

In particular he thought about the storm or fire. Perhaps because it could be referring to him. Thought it could just as easily be talking about Frank as well, the fire part of it at least. Then again the storm portion could only mean Jason or Percy. Maybe that was his real reason for working. He was trying his best to not think about the lines of the prophecy. For the most part it was working. Still the words bore a hole straight into Leo's brain.

He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help but hope it was Percy or Jason that the prophecy was talking about. After all Percy and Jason were the two most powerful demigods on the ship. If neither of them could stop Gaea what chance did he or Frank have? If he were to stop Gaea he would probably end up killing himself in the process.

Then there was the whole messed up situation with Hazel. He honestly hoped she would be happy with Frank. Frank was better for her. What was Leo besides an old boyfriend look-alike that knew how to make bad jokes at the wrong times? And he didn't feel like Hazel and he were ever met to be together. When Leo looked at Jason and Piper or Percy and Annabeth it was like seeing two gear mesh together to form a perfect machine. He just didn't see that with himself and Hazel.

There was a knock on the down and Leo immediately shouted, "Come in."

To his utter amazement Frank stepped into the room.

* * *

For the past few days Frank had found himself lost in an internal debate on whether or not to even have this conversation. After Percy and Annabeth had returned though he decided he really had no choice. So here he was stand in Leo's room like and feeling like a complete idiot. After a few moments Frank cleared his throat and began to speak, "Leo, can I ask you a favor?"

Leo frowned but nodded. "If something happens…"

"Whoa man!" Leo interrupted shocked, "Don't talk like that. Hazel would be devastated."

"Leo I need to say this," Frank pushed on. When he felt sure that Leo wasn't going to interrupt again he continued, "If something does happen, I need your word that you will take care of Hazel for me. I need to know someone will be there to watch after her."

"Why are you asking me? Why not Jason or Percy or Annabeth or Piper."

"You mean besides the fact that Percy and Annabeth aren't completely sane anymore and Jason and Piper will be looking after each other?"

"Fair point."

"Look Leo I don't mean to seem rude but you don't have anyone. You will be able to look after her better than anyone else because, while you have friends, you don't have anyone else to look out for.

Leo stared. Finally he nodded, "On one condition."

"Anything," Frank said.

"You have to fight with everything you have to live for her. No matter how tired you get or how bad things look, you have to push on for her."

Frank smiled. "Don't worry. I intend to."

Leo held out his hand. Without hesitation Frank reached out and shook it, sealing their promises to each other.

* * *

Two weeks after Percy and Annabeth escaped the Pit the Seven had finished their planning and where now almost to the original Mount Olympus. They all sat around the dining table in silence. They were too nervous to eat. The last of the gods had arrived that morning and where currently above them with Hedge as they sailed to the birthplace of western civilization.

Jason had healed up fairly quickly thanks to Apollo but he would always have some faint scarring from the burns and his eye and hair seemed permanently lightened. Leo on the other had built a type of brace for his still healing legs that were similar to what his father had. Percy and Annabeth were still inseparable and talked little to anyone but each other, but they seemed more stable now than before.

The Seven of the prophecy where as ready as they could be. After about two hours of waiting Hedge appeared in the doorway looking slightly pail. "You guys need to get up here now." Hedge turned and walked away back up to the deck of the ship. They all glanced at each other before Hedge up the stairs.

When they got on deck they saw the over a dozen gods including Hades, Hestia, Hecate, and all three of the Fates. Hestia was the most surprising though.

"Lady Hestia, I thought you didn't fight?" Percy asked.

"Unfortunately I think this situation calls for it," Hestia sighted, "I haven't fought since we over through Father. I am afraid I'm a little rusty."

Annabeth looked at the fates before asking, "Why are you three here?"

"We have enemies among the giants as well, Daughter of Athena," each speaking a fraction of the reply though still somehow making it sound as if there were only one speaker.

"Son," said Poseidon, "No matter what happens today I am proud of you. If…if something goes wrong I will do what I can to tell your mother. I'll tell her that you love her."

Percy's eye became watery and he thanked his father.

"Sorry to break this up but you really need to see this," Hedge said nervously. They all realized it must be bad to frighten a battle crazed satyr like Hedge. Together the seven walked over to the edge of the ship and looked down.

"Di immortals!" Annabeth swore.

"We're so dead." Leo choked.

"Impossible." Hazel whispered

* * *

"Director Fury we are picking up some unusual activity in Greece. Near Mount Olympus, sir" Agent Hill said as she walked into the director's office in the Triskelion.

"Unusual, how."

"The readings are similar to what we saw in New York last year during the earthquake."

Fury looked out the window where he could see his new mobile base nearly completed in the port not too far from them. "How similar?"

"Nearly identical. Though they are slightly higher than what was seen before, sir," Hill replied promptly.

"Keep a close eye on this Agent Hill. If anything changes I want to know about it."

"Yes, sir."

"And Hill," Fury called to the young desk agent. Agent Maria Hill turned back to the director. "Good work."


	4. The Giants' Bane

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

 **AN: I got this chapter done a lot quicker than I thought I was going to. Didn't change as much as I original planned on but here it is let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The Giants' Bane

 _Argo II_

The gods and the Seven looked out over the edge of the Argo II in horror at the scene below them. None of them had expected the last of the Giant army to be what it was. In numbers the army was rather small. In fact it wasn't even as large as the army Kronos used to attack Camp Half-Blood during the Battle of the Labyrinth. There were only thirty fighters. However none of these fighters were monsters, though the goddess of ice Khione was there among Gaea's forces. The other twenty-nine soldiers were all giants. Seven of what must have been the more powerful of the giants stood in front of the others.

Up until then average height of the giants was roughly twenty-five feet with Porphyrion being far larger than any his kinsmen. That was no longer the case. In fact he almost seemed average when compared with some of the others. The largest giant had deep sapphire blue skin, wore bronze armor and stood seventy-five feet tall. Poseidon looked over at Percy noticing where he was looking. "Eurymeon. After we defeated Porphyrion last time he took up leadership and called himself king. He didn't do a great job of it though. We defeated them all pretty easily once he took command."

"Who are the others?" Piper asked.

"The peacock colored one is Phoitos, my bane," whispered Hera. Phoitos had short grey hair. His armor was a coppery brown and was carved with the faces of cows. He was around thirty-five feet tall.

"The pink one is Damysos, he is my bane," Aphrodite said, "He is the fastest and ugliest." Damysos was the smallest at only twenty feet tall with glistening black armor and eyes that burned with such hate they could almost feel it up on the ship.

"That blood colored one with drool all over his face, that punk in Echidandes, he is mine," said Ares. This giant was about forty feet tall.

"The aqua one is Hippolytus," said Hermes. Hippolytus was forty-five feet tall with wings coming out of his back. His eyes seemed to flicker with blue fire.

"That big silver one is Mimas my bane," Hephaestus said. The giant seemed to reflect all the light that hit his skin. He had no hair. Instead Flames made up his beard and covered his head. He had the ears of a donkey and the horns of a ram. He was fifty feet tall.

"There is also Agrios and Thoon the bane of the fates, Periboia the daughter of Porphyrion, Mimon the other bane of Ares, Gration and Tytus the other banes for Artemis and Apollo," Athena said as she analyzed the field. "Aristaios one of the two giants that live through the first war," she said pointing to a thirty-five foot tall giant that looked slightly like a dung beetle, "As well as Sykeus the giant Gaea turned into a fig tree," Athena added this time pointing to a thirty foot tall giant with fig branches for hair.

"And Peloreus the many armed giant," Hades added as he pointed to another seventy-five foot giant.

Percy looked at Annabeth she didn't look optimistic and looking at Athena Percy knew that their chances of winning were slim to none. The Athena Parthenos stood proudly on the deck of the ship.

"We'll win," Percy's voice sounded more confident than he felt. "We face impossible odds before. But I didn't get kidnapped, lose my memories, and travel through Tartarus to be beaten. None of us came here to lose. Together we can win, we can beat them. Western Civilization isn't going to fall without putting up one hell of a fight."

"Amen," Jason said as he walked up to Percy. He held out his hand for a shake and said, "Together."

Percy took it without hesitation.

"Together." He turned to Athena, "Can your statue transport people?"

"Yes."

"Send it to Camp. I imagine the Romans have arrived there by now. Use it to bring all the demigods here, to Olympus. If they are faced with a common enemy…"

"A good plan except the Greeks and Romans have already united. The rest of the giants are already at Half-blood Hill. They are fighting their own battle."

"The statue is supposed to be the key so how can it be the bane of the giants? What powers does it have?"

"It is a symbol of my power it makes those around it wiser and better at battle strategy but that is really all it does. It might be able to give some sort of protection but it has never been used as a weapon."

"Yes, but the prophecy said 'Giants' bane stands gold and pale' so it must have some other power."

"Maybe we should just drop it like a bomb, see what happens," Leo said. Athena looked murderous at the suggestion. "Okay, okay sorry."

"Actually it's not a bad idea," said Percy. Athena turned her scornful gaze to him. "What's the worst that can happen, it breaks. If we lose this battle it won't matter anyway. I say we give it a shot."

Percy looked over at Annabeth. She was looking at him curiously. It was the first time since she woke up that she wasn't in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes. Percy stared into those pools of grey that were so similar to her mother's. He began to memorize her pale face, leached of color by their time in Tartarus. Her golden curls. Percy froze. Pale and golden. His jaw dropped. "It's you," he whispered.

"It's me what," Annabeth said looking confuse and irritated.

"The giants' bane."

Poseidon seemed to catch on to Percy's line of thought. He too was looking at Annabeth now. "Could it be possible?" Poseidon asked turning to Athena.

She looked as irritated as Annabeth. "It is," she said tentatively, "But it is unlikely. She is dangerous and cunning to be sure but that doesn't mean that she hast the power to stand against all the giants. Dropping my stature was a better idea."

But the Giants seemed to have finally taken notice of them. Eurymeon reached into the earth and ripped up a massive chunk that he hurled at the Argo II will all his might. As it hit the ship was torn in half and they began to fall from the sky.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Octavian had led the Roman in the attack on the Greeks. He realized now how much they had underestimated them. First there was the issue of entering the camp. They had assumed that because they were demigods they would be allowed in. But as it turned out since they had come as enemies they could not pass through the barrier. Before the Romans could try to figure out a way through however the Greeks attacked.

Their strategy the Greeks employed was executed quickly and efficiently. They plan worked flawlessly. It took less than half an hour for the Romans to be pushed back into a trap. Some of the Greeks must have had remote triggers on them because one the Romans were pushed back into a single group chains had launched themselves from the ground and brought every roman to their knees. There were many wounded but the Greeks seemed to have avoided causing any of them permanent harm.

A big burly girl with string hair walked up to Octavian with a look of absolute disgust on her face. "You must be that punk Octavian that Jason mentioned."

"So he did betray us," Octavian had growled triumphantly in response.

The girl glared at him and for a second Octavian was scared of what this girl might do to him. He was after all completely at her mercy. She raised a spear that seemed to crackle with electricity to eye level and spoke, "I can see why he didn't like you. But Chiron said not to hurt any of you." The girl then turned to Reyna and barked, "Release her."

Two boys with mischievous glints in their eyes that Octavian associated with children of Mercury walked up to Reyna and opened her chains. The Praetor stood and glowered down at Octavian.

"Stolls," the big girl commanded, "keep an eye on this one if tries anything then…use your imagination. Just don't kill him."

"Traitor!" Octavian had screamed at Reyna. Didn't seem to care what Octavian had to say though.

"Ignorant child." The voice had come from the woods and out from them strode Lupa. The silver wolf looked down at the legacy of Apollo with hate and Octavian began to quiver. "I would expect better of a Roman," those words alone nearly destroyed Octavian. Lupa turned her back to him in a gesture of complete revulsion. It was an action that seemed to bellow at him that he was unworthy, had no value.

Lupa began to address the rest of the Romans, "You have been tricked and betrayed by one of your own. The son of Hephaestus did not fire willingly upon New Rome. Octavian witnessed the boy's possession by an eidolon. He the event to turn you against your fellow demigods in an attempt to destroy what he felt was an abortion. His actions nearly brought the gods to their knees and their two aspects warred within each of them. He crippled the gods a nearly assured Gaea's victory. Reyna suspected this and came to me for guidance as a true Roman. But this, creature must be dealt with."

"Lupa please," Octavian tried to explain.

"Save your apologies boy. Leave the family you have betray, you are unworthy of them. You will never step foot in Roman or Greek territory again unless you wish to die."

Octavian was released from his chains with the other Romans. He former family ran him out of their midst by sword and spear point.

Reyna and Clarisse had united the camps for the coming battle. It was true that there was tension between the two groups but for the time being they were unites allies.

It was a couple of hours before the Giants showed up. There were only five of them, but they also brought along an army of at least three hundred monsters.

"You ready," Clarisse asked her knew friend.

"What's a matter? Scare?" Reyna taunted half-heartedly.

Clarisse look at their enemy, "A little yeah."

Reyna sighed then whispered so low that only Clarisse could hear, "Me too."

The two girls drew their weapons and charged at their enemy as both the Greek and Roman armies charged behind them. The final stage of the war was just beginning.

* * *

 _Olympus_

The two halves of the Argo II slammed into the ground sending dirt, demigod, and chunks of celestial bronze flying everywhere. As soon as the chunk of earth struck the ship the gods had all teleported to the ground.

"TAKE JACKSON AND CHASE ALIVE. MOTHER REQUIRES THEIR BLOOD. KILL THE REST!" Porphyrion bellowed and the giants attacked. Jason was confused as to why they would want Percy and Annabeth alive. Then he remembered Gaea's plant to use their blood to wake.

"ATTACK!" Zeus bellowed. But the dust was so thick no one could tell what direction to move in. The earth was shaking as if the mountain was in the grasp of an earthquake. Zeus released a huge blast of wind that cleared away the dust and they could all see again. In a moment of unspoken decision the Seven began pairing up with their godly parent. And a giants slowly fell it dust and returned to Tartarus.

Percy and Poseidon fought in twin hurricanes but most their attacks were countered by the various Giants they were battling.

Leo and Hephaestus were a wave of fire and struggled to gain ground against Mimas.

Annabeth and Athena where doing the best having already killed three giants and were now taking on three more.

Hazel was zipping around on Aeron as she and Hades battled Eurymeon. Though the massive giant was evenly matched with them.

Piper, Aphrodite and Hera fought Damysos and Phoitos but they were having trouble keeping up with the.

Frank was once again in his dragon form as he and Ares blasted away at any giants that came within range of their attacks.

Jason and Zeus were once again battling Porphyrion.

The battle carried on for what felt like hours with neither side gaining any real ground. When the heroes first attacked there veracity caught the giants off guard but soon the two forces seemed to be lock in a stalemate.

Suddenly the braying of donkeys echoed around the mountain. The sending the giants into a panic.

"Still scared of an ass I see," bellowed Hephaestus in triumph. Giants began to crumble left and right until the only enemies that remained where Porphyrion, Eurymeon, Phoitos, Mimas, Damysos and Khione herself. But it had come at a steep cost.

Many of the gods were now so wounded they were unable to continue fighting. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, and surprisingly Hestia were the only gods still capable of battle. Piper had been knocked unconscious and Hazel was gripped solidly in Eurymeon's fist. Everyone was panting in exhaustion.

After a few moments Porphyrion spoke. "Eurymeon, dispose of your toy."

An evil looked passed over Eurymeon's face. Before he could act however Hazel clamped down as hard as she could with her teeth and tore away a chunk of flesh from the giant's hand. Eurymeon screamed in pain and instinctively dropped the Daughter of Pluto.

As she fell she quickly withdrew a small piece of lumber and threw it with everything she had at Frank. Before anyone could try and save her however Eurymeon let out a bellow of pure fury and slapped his open palm down on Hazel. The breaking of her body could be heard throughout the battlefield. Eurymeon raise one massive reptilian foot and stomped down on Hazel.

"HAZEL!" Frank screamed as his voice broke. But even he knew that she was already gone. Rage propelled him forward and he was met in battle by Khione.

The battle resumed only now Percy, Hades, and Poseidon fought Eurymeon and Phoitos.

Jason and Zeus resumed their fight with Porphyrion.

Annabeth and Hestia now took on Damysos.

Leo and Hephaestus also resumed their battle with Mimas.

Frank was clashing sword to icicle with the Goddess of Snow. He slashed and jabbed, countered and parried. As he fought he shifted his form. First he was a bear, then a lion, then a dragon. He was pushing the goddess back slowly but he was manage it. He had even manage to make a few cuts that were currently leaking ichor onto the ground. He couldn't keep this up forever though and he knew it. Then his foot bumped into something on the ground and he saw the chunk of wood that was tied to his life. With tears running down his cheeks he swooped down and scooped it up.

Frank looked around the battle. Percy, Hades, and Poseidon had managed to kill Phoitos but where still struggling against Eurymeon. Jason and Zeus were making headway against Porphyrion and were driving the Giant back. Hephaestus had been knocked aside by Mimas and Leo was now struggling to hold his own against the giant. And Hestia and Annabeth. Franks heart stopped. Hestia was out cold against the side of the mountain. And Damysos had Annabeth gripped tightly in his hand.

The Bane of Aphrodite was marching up the mountain toward an old set of ruin that might have once been part of the gods' home.

 _Ancient Stones,_ Frank thought. And suddenly it all made sense to him. His father's words rang in his ears, "…Someday soon, he's going to face a sacrifice he can't make. Without you, Frank, without your sense of duty, he's going to fail. The whole war will go sideways, and Gaea will destroy our world." Annabeth was indeed the Giant's Bane. If she died Percy would fully unleash his rage.

Frank hated himself for what he was about to do. His only solice was that as he looked into Annabeth's eye, even at this distance, he knew that she understood. They would both die today and unleash a power that no giant or god could stand against. Frank had to distract Percy so that Annabeth could die. Khione also had to be taken out of the picture.

 _Had Hazel figured this out when she through me this_ , he thought. Hazel, he would see her soon that he knew. He only hoped that she would be able to forgive him for what he was going to do. For what he had to do.

 _Please forgive us, Percy._

"Now Zhang don't do anything stupid," the goddess said as she seemed to connect the dots like he had.

"How about this?" Frank responded as he drove his lifeline into the goddesses chest and willed it to burn. His remaining strength began to drained away and with a bright flash of light and an explosion that sent everyone flying Khione was destroyed. Most of the gods were out of commission now. In the distraction created by Frank Zeus and Jason managed to defeat Porphyrion, frank felt a little good about that. One less for Percy to take on at least.

Some of the wood was still in his hand as it burned away. Then Percy was there but there was enough of the wood left to save Frank now.

"Why?" Percy asked, "There had to be another way."

Frank was gasping for air but he managed to get a few words out. "Please…forgive…me." With the last ounce of his strength he pointed up the mountain. Frank life burned up in Percy's embrace before the Son Poseidon turn and looked up the mountain.

He looked panicked as his gaze landed on Damysos. Damysos was standing next to a the ancient ruins with the daughter of Athena in one hand and a spear in the other. At that moment Percy knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Stop fooling around and kill her Damysos," bellowed Eurymeon.

Damysos nodded and through Annabeth on the ground. "You will wake mother today child, you should be honored." He chuckled.

"NO! ANNABETH!" Percy screamed with such force he thought he might have torn his vocal cords. They did not go through Tartarus just to have it end like this. There was no way he was giving up that easily. He didn't even notice as his body turned to water that rush up the mountain at blinding speed.

Damysos was faster and all Percy managed to do was arrive just as the giant's spear went through Annabeth's stomach and sank into the stone below.

* * *

 _Triskelion_

Agent Maria Hill burst into the office of Director Fury. "By all means come in," Fury said coldly.

"Forgive me sir but the readings we were picking up in Greece just tripled," Hill said urgently.

Fury sat up urgently. "Get me satellite footage now. And bring me Agent Coulson.


	5. Important Information Must Read

**Hey guys I know it s been a long time. Sorry for the long wait but i am trying to make sure the story comes out perfect. There are also a few important things you need to know going forward.**

 **Firs, the way I will be updating from now on is going to be different. What I mean by this is that from now one I will have the story completely finished before the first chapter goes up and there will be one (maybe two depending on what is going on in the story) chapters posted a week until the entire story is up. There will be a few exceptions to this rule but this story isn't one of them. If you want more information on this then please refer to my profile page.**

 **As always thank you everyone for stopping by and for the patients during the long wait between updates. That said the next update is a long way out but once I update again I will have finished there rewrite and the new update style will begin.**

 **Now that the most important thing I out of the way I figure I would give you an update on the new timeline for this storyline (There will be no Magnus Chase or Trials of Apollo in this series).**

 **Looking up some of the date and with the new information I found on the MCU timeline I am making a few changes. So here is the order of events beginning with the PJO series (Keep in mind some of this will be different than the cannon timeline for PJO):**

 **1\. Captain America The First Avenger**

 **2\. The Lightning Thief**

 **3\. Sea of Monsters**

 **4\. Titan's Curse**

 **5\. Battle of the Labyrinth/The Red Pyramid**

 **6\. Throne of Fire**

 **7\. Last Olympian/The Serpent's Shadow**

 **8\. Demigods and Magicians**

 **9\. The Lost Hero**

 **10\. The Son of Neptune**

 **11\. The Mark of Athena(This is where the differences will really start and my story line begins)**

 **12.** ** _Gladiators: Rise of Maelstrom_**

 **** **During the first few chapters of Rise of Maelstrom these events will occur:**

 **Directer Fury will form the Avengers Initiative**

 **Iron Man**

 **Iron Man 2**

 **The Incredible Hulk**

 **Thor**

 **Avengers**

 **Iron Man 3**

 **12.** ** _Incredible Hulk Rise of Leader_**

 **13.** ** _Thor and Maelstrom: Rise of Himeros (This will be the new name for my version of Thor The Dark World )_**

 **14.** _ **Agents of SHIELD (This story will move along side all of my other stories with some new stuff in the mix. Unlike the others it will be be updated in arc, kinda like anime. Each arc will correspond with one my stories and be updated along those stories.)**_

 **15.** ** _Gladiators Divided/World Breakers_**

 **16.** ** _Gladiators: Revenge of the Seven_**

 **16.** _ **Avengers Annihilation (Previously Wrath of Himeros)**_

 **After this the MCU timeline will become mor incopporated into this and will conclude in a version of Endgame.**

 **I also feel I should mention there WILL BE NO CAROL DANVERS in this story ever. Sorry if this offends you but Captain Marvel is easily my least favorite MCU move and a lot of it has to do with Bree Larson and I don't want any of that getting anywhere near my story. That said I do have a Captain Marvel (or rather Mar-Vell planned to appear in Gladiators: Rise of Maelstrom that I like the idea of but will be significantly different than MCU Captain Marvel. This will include a new origin to the Avenger name, which I bet you can guess where it will come from in this story line).**

 **As I said there will be a Thanos snap moment but it is very far down the line and will be the absolute end of this series.**

 **I will post more of why I am going to call my Phase Two when I get closer to that point.**

 **The next chapter (the actual chapter 4) will be posted later this week and after that updated will pick up once I have finished all the revisions for this story and have begun revision on Thor and Maelstrom: Rise of Himeros (AKA Thor The Dark World).**

 **Thank you again everybody for your patients and I hope you are all still looking forward to what I have planned in the future for this story. Feel free to check my profile in the coming days as I update it to show all the stories I have planned and will be working on (including a couple new crossovers I will give some info on once my profile is updated).**


	6. TheStorm

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or the MCU**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** The Storm

 _ **Triskelion**_

"What do you mean there is nothing there?" Fury growled at Agents Coulson and Hill.

"Sir I mean just that. Satellite imagery is showing us nothing but Mount Olympus. And thermal imaging shows nothing below ground either," Agent Coulson answered.

"If that is the case then what ever is causing this has Tesseract level power, or very similar in its signature to say the least. Hell if I didn't know better I would say that it was the Tesseract. Maybe you're unaware of just how concerning that thought really is!" Fury snapped.

"Sir, if I may," Hill jumped in. "Perhaps whoever is behind this is using some kind of cloaking technology to hide things from our satellites. I mean we have Norse gods flying around now. How can we say someone hasn't developed a technology that can hide their activities from us?"

"And who would be behind this Agent Hill?" Fury said staring her down.

To her credit, she didn't flinch away from the director's gaze and had an answer at the ready. "I think it's pretty obvious sir. While we don't have any specific name for the group, the signature is all in same group that was behind the earthquake in New York. After all most of the reports we got from the area were inconclusive. But we do know that it was not a natural occurrence."

Fury looked at her for a long moment before he spoke almost calmly, "What makes you think the two are connected."

"The last time we saw this type of energy similar the this that wasn't from the Tesseract was during the New York Earthquake and in that pattern of storms that marched east across the country, and the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. Granted none of these readings were as large as the ones we are getting now, but that could be simply due two advancements in this group's technology. There are some smaller earthquakes occurring all throughout the Olympic region. Most of the stronger quakes are centered at the base of Mount Olympus itself. Honestly, I don't see how they couldn't be related," Hill said just as calmly.

"These quakes, how large are they? What is the sale of the damages that are expected?" Fury asked.

"We don't have that information yet," Hill replied. For the first time a small flash of uncertainty flicked across her face.

"Go see to it that we get that information now," Fury ordered. Hill left the room quickly to get information.

Agent Coulson watched as she went. "She has good instincts," he comment.

"Indeed. What do you think about her theory?" Fury pressed.

Coulson shrugged, "Makes sense. Our satellites were unable to pick up what happened in New York just as it appears they are unable to in Greece. I find it highly unlikely that two separate organizations have managed to find a way to become invisible to us in such I short amount of time."

"As do I," Fury whispered as he took a seat at his desk.

Hill returned with a look of panic in her eyes that instantly set the two men on edge. Though she was a young, though very successful agent, they knew Agent Hill was not easily shaken. "Sir, the tremors are increasing in magnitude and spreading." That was all she managed to say before a massive earthquake rocked the building.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

If it hadn't been for the arrival of Nike, Hecate, and Persephone, the demigods would have lost within minutes. As it was, they were still fighting the giants. Well three of them anyway. But they were so greatly outnumbered it was only a matter of time before the giants were killed. It wasn't long before Rayna and Nike took down one giant as Clarisse and Persephone took down another and Travis, Conner, and Hecate took down the last.

The demigods and gods looked around the suddenly quiet hill. There was no cheering or whoops of victory however just a silent question that was running through everyone's mind.

It was Clarisse who final voiced that question. "What about the others?"

It was Hecate who answered, "The battle in the homeland has not yet concluded. Though the situation is dire. It is not unlikely that we may still lose this war. All we can do now is pray for victory."

With her piece said Hecate raises her hand and waved. A massive rainbow appeared over the lake. Persephone supplied the drachma and said the words to Iris. A moment later, the image of Mount Olympus hovered over the air above the camp. It only took a moment for the demigods and gods to realize how bad things really were.

Piper was down, unconscious and bleeding from a wound above her left eye. Hazel was nowhere to be seen. Red and gold blood covered the mountainside. Frank was lying on the ground with a small chunk of burning wood in his hand.

They watched as Percy ran to the downed Son of Mars. They watch helplessly as Frank Zhang died. Further up the mountain they could see being dragged to old looking stone alter. They all knew what the giant was about to do but that didn't make the sight of the spear plunging into Annabeth's stomach any easier for them. The silence that descended over the camp was so profound it seemed as though had all died with the Daughter of Athena. Even the gods were getting overwhelmed, and Zeus was no exception. Meanwhile the giants only seemed to be growing in strength.

The earth around the campers began to bubble and boil as Gaea began to wake at last. A still more terrifying sight could be seen in the image above the lake. A massive giant was pulling itself out of the ground. A giant far larger than any of its brethren.

Between the earth trying to swallow them and the horrible image above them the camper fell into panic as the fled for the roofs of the cabins and the big house. Some even took to the canoes in the lake. From there they watched as the final battle unfolded.

Clarisse and Reyna were among those on the roof of the big house. For a moment, they sat in silence before Reyna whisper, "Do it Percy, you have to."

* * *

 _ **Olympus**_

Something was broken. He didn't know what it was. Whatever it was that broke was in so many pieces that Percy knew he would never be able to tell what it had once been. Was it his heart? His sanity? His own body. He just couldn't tell what it was. There was a physical pain though. It was a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. For the first time in his life Percy wished for death. It couldn't be worse that his life right now.

All he could do was watch frozen in horror as Damysos withdrew his spear from Annabeth's pale nearly lifeless body. Images of their imprisonment in Tartarus flashed before his eye. After they escaped Hyperion, he thought that their time there would be his worst memories, yet somehow this moment managed to be more painful than any other moment in his life.

He wanted desperately to go to her, to take those last small steps to her, to the love of his life. But no matter how hard he tried, his legs just wouldn't move. The battle around him, his friends fighting for their lives, the countless people who would die if Gaea won today, not of it mattered anymore. What could the safety of the world mean for him if Annabeth wasn't there to experience the peace with him? Percy could only see Annabeth as her blood soaked the stones around her.

There was an odd sensation in his stomach now. It wasn't the tug he was familiar with when he used his powers. Instinctively he knew it should hurt but the pain was somehow unable to touch him now. A few pieces began to come back into place and he realized why he was unable to move. With the sacrifice of Annabeth's blood Gaea was stirring with more control than ever and had formed solid rock around Percy's legs, locking him in place. Now Damysos had used the tip of his spear to stab Percy through the stomach just as he had done to Annabeth. His own blood joined with Annabeth's on the stones of Mount Olympus.

 _She wants us to watch as the world is destroyed,_ Percy realized. He almost laughed at the thought. Didn't Gaea get it? The world had already been destroyed. What use was there to fighting when they had already lost?

"Now the greatest of us giants will rise, Jackson. And after him so shall mother," Damysos taunted as the earth released Percy from its grasp and he crumpled next to Annabeth. "I look forward to watching your world end."

Percy managed to pull himself over to Annabeth. She was still breathing, but only just. If Percy could get her to Apollo in time…

Percy hauled himself over to her where her limp form lay in a pool of blood. Her skin was so pale it looked almost translucent even paler then it had such a short time ago. Her breathing was shallow and seemed to cause her pain.

Percy reached over and placed his hand on Annabeth's cheek. She was already starting to get cold to the touch. Any hope Percy has of getting her to Apollo for healing vanished he knew she would never make it.

Her storm grey met his and she smiled. It was despite everything, the small amount of blood trickling from her mouth, the mud matting her hair, the dark shadows left under her eyes by Tartarus, she was still beautiful to him.

Annabeth's golden princess curls blew in the light breeze. "You can…beat…her," Annabeth choked out.

"Annabeth I…I can't. I'm just a demigod. I can't stand against Gaea on my own," he whispered back. The blood from their wounds was beginning to pool together now.

It was odd but Percy felt no pain anymore. A part of him even wondered if he was still in Tartarus and caught up in some hallucination.

"Nobody else can do it but you," she whispered. Her voice was nearly audible abound the sounds of the battle further down the mountain.

Percy knee she was dying now. There would be no coming back from this for her. Hot tear rolled down his face and he was having trouble breathing. "Not without you," he managed.

"You have to," she whispered her eyes didn't seem to be looking at him anymore but at something far in the distance, something only she could see. Then her eyes fluttered closed and Percy felt he life come to an end.

"Don't," Percy began.

The earth had begun to tremble beneath him.

"You see," Damysos rumbled, "There is nothing you can do to stop us. Her blood and the blood from the wounds of your friends have woken Gaea. And our greatest and mightiest brother rise to herald her awakening. You have lost."

The earth around him exploded and Annabeth's body was thrown far from his reach. Just as she had been. His following collision with the ground knocked all the air from his lungs and he was certain he felt something in his right leg snap. He righted himself and managed to get some air into his lungs Percy but between the blood he had lost and the pain in his heart, he could hardly form any sort of coherent thought. Looking around at the destruction the battle had caused Percy could feel what little hope he had left seeping away.

Percy, Jason and Leo were the only ones left who could have fought. The remaining giants, Porphyrion, Damysos, and Eurymeon had decommissioned the gods. Even Zeus was no longer capable of battling their enemy. Percy turned his back to where he had stood only moments ago to see what had thrown him away from Annabeth.

Protruding from the earth was a massive hand that was easily capable of covering an entire city block. Slowly pulling itself out of the ground was a giant far larger than any of the monsters they had faced so far. His vision was beginning to get blurry from loss of blood now but he could still make out the form that was towing over them.

Standing over one hundred and fifty feet tall its skin looked as if it was covered the glowing embers of a dying fire. Its hair was a brilliant coppery-orange. Brilliant blue flames flickered in its eye sockets and a face carved from stone. Dangling from its right had was the now struggling Damysos. The giant looked around at its brother and enemies. Its eyes rested on Hestia. "Hello, Hestia." His voice was like an earthquake and caused dust to rise off the ground with it resonance.

"Olympos," Hestia said groggily as she began to stir. She and the other gods seemed to be aging before the demigods eyes.

"Brother could you put me down?" Damysos gasped. Olympos ignored him.

The giant Olympos surveyed the area. Upon spotting the still living Porphyrion, he smirked. "I see you have managed to survive this time little brother."

Porphyrion scowled. "That is no way to address your king," he growled in reply. "No put our brother down."

Olympos raised his fist that held Damysos up in front of his face. He examined in him closely for a moment before squeezing his hand shut and killing the smaller giant. Damysos did not reform.

Porphyrion looked furious at his brother's action but seemed reluctant to say anything.

Percy looked on in horror at the massive monster. His vision had gone almost completely black now. He knew he didn't have much time left. That was when he heard a soft loving voice filling his mind with a feeling he thought was lost to him. Suddenly he had a small iota of hope once again.

 _Percy, you and the others must take up your fathers' weapons. Those weapons in the hands of a demigod will allow you to defeat the giants. But you must all work together or it will not be enough to defeat the giants._ The voice almost reminded him of his mother's, easing his pain in a way only a mother could. He looked around for a source and found a woman sitting next to a small but deep pond. At her side were two beautiful lions.

 _Rhea_ , Percy thought. He wasn't sure how but something about her warm brown eyes reminded him of his mother. He remembered all the things he still had to protect.

The Titaness nodded as she looked down at him. _Yes, grandson. You must hurry my mother is close and even with the gods help you could not defeat her as you are now. There is a way, but it will require one last sacrifice on your part to do it, a sacrifice that may destroy you even more than you have been by Annabeth's death. The only way to defeat Gaea is for you, and it must be you, to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. The power he holds will allow you to defeat Gaea. It is the reason he chose you to be his guardian. Your destinies have been intertwined since before you were even born. Now it is time for you to embrace it. I know it won't be easy for you but it must be done._

Percy looked at her in shock. He was completely repulsed by the idea of killing the Ophiotaurus. But he knew he and the last of the demigods who could fight would have to defeat the giant so he decided to focus on that for now. His vision was clearing and looking down at his stomach he could see the wound there was almost completely heal now, his grandmother's handy work Percy realized. Percy turned to look at Jason and Leo. One look and he knew Rhea had given them both similar messages.

He could see that Zeus, Hephaestus, and Poseidon seemed to have gotten the message as well. Poseidon was the first to relent, followed shortly by Hephaestus. Zeus seemed to hesitated, it was clear he didn't want his precious Master Bolt in mortal hands, even if it was his son who would be wielding the weapon. However, a glare from Rhea seemed to be all the convincing that he needed. Each of the gods through their godly weapons to their respective children.

As soon as their hands met the godly weapons, the three completely unleashed their power.

The giant having stated to argue amongst themselves didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

The wind surrounding Jason began to whip itself into a frenzy. Rock, tree branches, parts of the Argo II, and even a few small boulders swirled around him lighting began to arc out filling the area with the smell of ozone. It wasn't long before Jason was floating fifty feet in the air, surrounded by a humanoid tornado-like avatar. Jason's eye shone brilliant cobalt as electricity flowed out from him as if he were the beating hear of some great monster, and the thunder was its blood. The Master bolt now rested in the avatars fist having grown to match it size.

Leo was a different matter. He couldn't be seen within his new form. Flame seemed to have issued out form every pore on his body. Almost seeming to become magma the fire engulfed the son of Hephaestus in a molten body of vibrant orange flames that made even the ground around him steam and smoke from the heat. The great avatar's eyes seemed to be massive white suns as it stood equal in height to Jason's form.

Percy for his part let himself rage. All of his restraints fell away as he let everything loose. It was like that day in Mount Saint Helens. However, this time the result was far different. Instead of a massive explosion of raw, uncontrolled power, he felt like his body becoming the water he called out for. The sensation wasn't painful, in fact if anything it felt good. In some dark recess of his mind, there was a small amount of fear at his own power. This small whisper however was not loud enough to stop him from wielding his power now. His now liquefied body swirled like a hurricane increasing in size until at last he stood slightly taller than the other two heroes knew forms, though even Leo, the shortest of them, now stood sixty feet tall.

The giants had finally realized what was happening and stood in shock looking at the three enraged demigods that stood before them. A dark and ominous wave of nerves washed over the trio's enemies. Even before they attacked the giants knew they were doomed as their eyes landed on the godly weapons that resided in the demigods' hands. The fight that followed only lasted seconds.

Percy struck first, flowing across the mountain like water bursting through a dam. Jason soon followed him rocketing across the sky as a funnel cloud of debris and thunder and vengeance. Leo was hot on their heels igniting the world around him as he stalked across the mountain, his father's hammer raised for war.

Porphyrion was the first to fall. The wall of water that was Percy rose into the air before swirling around the giant, disorientating it. Before he could realize what had happened, Porphyrion found himself in a watery headlock, unable to break free. The tornado that was Jason reached out with an arm that coiled itself around the giant's right arm sending jolts of electricity through the giant. Leo's destructive form reached out with a fiery hand and held tightly to Porphyrion's other arm lighting it on fire. The king of the giants screamed out in agony but it was sort lived as Percy used his other arm to stab his father's trident through the King of the giants chest.

Phoitos and Mimas fell just as quickly. The fire around Leo died, and the winds around Jason calmed as he landed on the ground. The water that Percy had become condensed and he stood looking at a stunned Eurymeon. Hades was conscious once more but still looked dazed and rattled. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hephaestus all wore looks of pride, though Zeus hid his well.

Jason and Leo both looked completely drained by battle and seemed unable to continue. Percy on the other hand was just getting started. He may be unable to hold his liquefied form but he was still maintaining the hurricane around himself as he personally charged at Eurymeon and Olympos. The two giants seemed far less concerned now that there was only one demigod for them to face down. They did not keep in mind however that this demigod was filled with a rage that was already sending cracks through the mountain.

As he charged, Percy remembered when he had visited Atlantis during the titan war and how his father used the trident to fire a blast of godly energy at some of the attacking forces. Taking aim he concentrated on that image and the trident obeyed. The blast hit Eurymeon squarely in his face and only one giant remained. But firing of a blast of godly power had taken a toll on Percy. He could feel the last of his manic energy leaving him and his right arm, which had been holding the trident, now appeared burnt and blacked from the energy. Percy grit his teeth and pushed through the pain.

Percy drove the handle of the trident in the ground and sent a massive mound of earth rocketing toward the giant. The wad of earth slammed into Olympos' throat causing the giant to crumble and in a perfectly timed through Percy through his father's trident straight his enemy's eye. The giants had been defeated.

"Very impressive," Said a cold hard female voice. "But not enough." Before Percy could look for the source of the voice there was a blast of light and he was slammed into the ground. When Percy landed, he was only twenty feet from the pond containing the Ophiotaurus but the earth seemed to be sucking him down preventing him from getting any closer.

Percy rolled over to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walking toward him. She had light brown skin, long flowing black hair, a perfect figure, and eyes that were a mixture of black and green. This was Gaea. The most powerful goddess Percy had ever seen stood over him.

* * *

 _ **Triskelion**_

"Director Fury," said the counsel woman, "Given recent events such as the so called earthquake in New York, the reports of a red pyramid in Phoenix, the reports out of Brooklyn, and the current events in Greece we have decided that it would be in our best interests to continue with Phase 2."

"And I disagree. We need to find an alternative. The power in the Tesseract is too unstable. None of our scientist have had any result in furthering what Zola accomplished in 1943. Weaponizing the Tesseract will only create a larger problem."

"What is this alternative you propose then?" asked the Russian councilman.

"An elite strike force designed to deal with the threat without the use of weapons of mass destruction."

"Director, we will give you three moths to refine that idea. After that, you will proceed with Phase 2 if we decide it is our best course of action. Despite what you might like to believe there aren't any hero's in the world director."

The transmission ended with Director Fury furious. He exited the room and yelled, "Hill, what information do you have for me?"

"Nothing…" she paused. The earthquakes seemed to have subsided for the moment but everyone was still on high alert. "Sir, there was just a massive spike in gamma radiation energy from Mount Olympus. The earthquakes also seem to be picking back up."

"These people must know what they are doing. They have to know the damage they are causing.

"Sir there is now a hurricane forming over Mount Olympus. It's already reached category five and is still gaining in strength. And there is something else, sir."

Hill looked unsure of how to continue. "Just spit it out hill we don't have all day."

She sighed then said, "Sir…it's um… it's glowing. "

Fury stared at her before yelling. "Someone get me satellite imaging on Mount Olympus, now!"

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus**_

Gaea was walking toward Percy as if she had all the time in the world. Her green dress seemed to be made of grass and as she approached. Percy realized she was at least twenty feet tall. Percy blinked and the next thing he knew Rhea stood before with two gleaming scimitars in her hands and her lion a by her side.

"Well, well, well my traitor daughter returns," Gaea mused.

"I stopped being you daughter when you tried to destroy my children," Rhea snapped.

"Your devotion to them is admirable but it does nothing to soften you the treachery Kronos suffered at your hand. Was loyalty to your husband was too much for you?" Gaea said calmly.

"Kronos was a monster from the day he was born. I never wanted him as my husband it was you who made that decision. Besides, I am the Titaness of motherhood. If you want loyalty to a terrible husband you should talk to my daughter."

Zeus looked almost ashamed at his mothers comment but Poseidon couldn't help the smug smile that tugged at the corners of his moth. Rhea didn't miss this.

"You should be more faithful to your wife sweetie," Rhea chided. Poseidon chuckled. "You're not much better, Kelpy. At least Amphi doesn't get so insulted by your infidelity." Poseidon blushed. Hades was smart enough to remain silent and keep his face emotionless. "Now mother put aside the past my children have ruled well you are just angry that they defeated my brothers. Let the past go."

"You don't order me girl," Gaea growled. Rhea has shown no sign that she was going to attack, but her movement was quick as a lightning strike nonetheless. In one quick motion, she spun kicking Percy in the chest before launching herself at Gaea.

"Hestia!" She yelled. Hestia may not have had much strength left after the battle with the giant but she had enough and buy the time Percy had landed by the side of the pond containing Bessie she was already building a sacrificial fire next to the pond.

 _Now, grandson_ , Rhea's voice said in his head. Percy was too stunned at what was unfolding in front of him to react to her instructions however. He would have never imagined that the mother of the gods was a fighter like this. Rhea has became a swirling whirlwind of death as her lions ripped and slashed at Gaea as the two fought. Despite her skill it was clear that she was little more than an annoyance.

"Percy," Hestia spoke calling his attention back to his own situation. "My mother will not be able to hold her off for long. We have to act now. The rest of the seven are too exhausted to continue, and this was always your destiny anyway."

Percy had a brief flashback of his first prophecy from the oracle and the las line of the prophecy it had given him.

" _You will fail to save what matters most in the end."_

At the time, when he completed his first quest, he thought the prophecy spoke about his mother and how he had to let he save herself from Gabe. Now though he realizes that was not the case. Only now had the prophecy been completed, and it was his failure to save Annabeth that completed it.

Percy looked at Bessie. He he was now full grown but had somehow retained the innocence he had when Percy first met him. Looking at him now Percy didn't think he could do it. How could he kill something so harmless?

The voice that whispered in his head now was not one he was familiar with. It was soft and low. It carried with it a power that seamed to pull at him. Yet the power was dangerous, as if it could destroy the world if the wielded desired it.

 _I know this isn't something you can do easily, my friend. In all the times I have lived, you are the only one who I could consider as a friend. Everyone else has either feared if desired my power for themselves. You saw only a helpless creature that needed you help. That is why I know you are the right person to take my power. You will use it to help other just as you helped me. You must do this. I could never be mad about it. You must protect the world. You will become its guardian just as you have been mine. And if you were to fail you will be it's avenger._

"I…I," Percy tried to protest.

 _It is the only chance you have, my friend. You have lost more than anyone ever should have. But you haven't lost everything. If you don't do this now everything you have left, your mother, brother, your friends, everyone will be lost._ Bessie said with sorrow for his friend in his head.

Percy could have reached into his pocket and withdrew Riptide, but a glint of bronze in the corner of his eye stopping him. He didn't know how the dagger got there but it didn't seem to matter. It was fitting too that the last thing Annabeth's dagger would do is see that she was avenged. Percy reaches out his had and grasped the handle of the blade. Bessie nodded. _It is time Percy. You are the only one who could ever sacrifice me for the right reason. Not for the want of the power but for the ability to protect you loved ones._

Bessie's assurances were the only reason Percy made it through the next few moments.

He was quick in his strike. Bessie barely even flinched as the dagger sank with obscene ease into his heart. Bessie placed his head on Percy's chest and a new voice, a feminine voice, fluttered through his mind.

 _Use my powers well. You will need them for what is to come._

Bessie disintegrated leaving nothing but his heart behind. The heart wasn't what Percy expected. Instead of a large bloody muscle, it was blue with cyan veins flowing through it. The veins themselves gave of a pulsating light the lay turned the area around him the same cyan and they were.

Percy gingerly took the heart in his hands and walked toward the edge of the pond. Hestia was waiting for him with a sad look on her face.

Rhea was suddenly sent flying past them as Gaea grew tired of the game. The primordial goddess look up the mountain drawing everyone's attention back to Percy.

"Now to deal with…" Gaea began. When she saw what Percy had in his hand however she laughed. "Don't be a fool. Your body cannot contain that much power. It would destroy you boy!"

Percy hesitated for a moment with Bessie's heart held I. His hand hanging over the fire. Then he spoke, "I don't have much left to lose do I. Thanks to you." His voice came out choked and hallow. The Percy dropped the heart into the fire.

As the heart fell they many thing happened at once. First Zeus let out a roar of rage as thunder rolled across the mountain. An eagle screeched and dove down from the sky will claws out stretched to grab the heart. Gaea laughed. And the eagle didn't reach the heart in time to prevent its sacrifice.

The heart hit the hot coals of the fire and nothing happened. Percy looked at the gods. Zeus was glaring in utter fury but as the time pasted he, like the other gods began to look more and more confused. Then, without warning, the fire exploded. Only Percy and Gaea were able to stand their ground and Percy didn't have a choice in the matter.

Cyan mist covered the entire area around Mount Olympus. A storm was gargling overhead and gaining in strength fast that any natural storm would. The mist was swirling around Percy as his body, now floating a few feet above the ground, seized and flailed. His pained scream would have been audible for miles had I not been for the roaring of the wind around him. Great tendrils of cyan light snakes out of the mist and pierced into any part of him that he could find. His body seemed to be cracking and breaking apart as more cyan light became visible through the cracks.

Even the mountain was unable to withstand the power now becoming a part of Percy. Large chunks of earth were ripped out of the ground and consumed by the growing storm around them. This mist was almost completely gone now and cyan bolts of lightning where racing through the sky, cracking the earth wherever they mad contact with the earth. The Son of Poseidon was silent now and his body had gone still.

"Percy!" his father, Jason, Leo, and Piper all yelled as the last of the mist was absorbed into the hero's body.

Percy's eyes snapped open revealing nothing but cyan orbs of pulsating power. He was hovering gracefully in the air now, not unlike when Jason flew. An aura of cyan energy occasionally rippled out from his body like waves on the beach.

Rain was falling from the sky now. The power Percy felt flowing in his veins was greater than anything he had ever encountered. The cracks in his skin had changed to wave like makings the pulsed with his power. His shirt was tighter than he remembered. The storm that was billowing around them all was still gaining strength and giving of that same cyan glow.

Percy stood looked directly at Gaea.

"That's impossible," she said taking a step back, "That power…it should have kill you."

The storm seemed almost to be powering up.

Chains of ice formed around the goddess forcing her down and liking her in place. Though she struggled, she seemed unable to brake her bonds. She look up at Percy with fear in her eyes and begged, "Have mercy."

Percy made no response aside from raising his hand above his head. The energy of the storm focused into a pure cyan funnel cloud centered directly above Gaea. Thunder, water, and earth swirled above her. Percy then brought his arm sharply down and like a beam of energy; the funnel cloud shot from the sky and consumed the primordial of the earth.

Rocks, splintered fragments of trees and debris from the Argo II flew in all directions. The gods that were conscious created a barrier to protect as much as they could. The storm settled. The air cleared and the gods and the remainder of the seven were left in silence.

Hazel and Frank's bodies were protect by the barrier and were gather up to be taken home. Gaea was gone, obliterated by Percy's wrath. Percy was nowhere to be seen. And thought they searched they could not find the body of Annabeth. They were left to assume that the power had been too much for Percy to handle and it had destroyed him. As for Annabeth, they could only conclude that her body was destroyed by the blast Percy used to defeat Gaea.

* * *

 _ **Triskelion**_

Director Fury sat in his office watching and rewatching the satellite feed from Mount Olympus. It had been several hours since the storm consumed the mountain and since the earthquakes shook the world. Fury sighed. No new information had been found. Agent Hill was staying late like he was. She even seemed to be taking the lack of information more personal than he was.

Looking around his desk, he saw the pile of resumes that had been delivered to him. They were all for prospective candidates to take up the position of Deputy Director of SHEILD. There was also another pile of file next to the first.

This pile was far more interaction. It revolves around several individuals each with their own file. First, there was Grover Underwood. They had record of him have shown up in several schools over the past ten years, always in the same grade and always with a different last name. Then there was Thalia and Jason Grace. These two siblings had gone missing at a young age. A few months later Thalia Grace was reported dead, only to reappear years after that having barely aged. Jason has never reappeared. Then cam one of the two most interesting files in the pile. Annabeth Chase. She was particularly interesting because over he stellar, although spotty school records and almost constant abuse from her father and stepmothers home. She was also of interest because of her proximity to the last file.

Percy Jackson. His file was the largest and it was the single most annoying file in SHIELD. It was also this file Fury couldn't help but scan through whenever he had free time. And like clockwork, he reached for it now.

Just then, Agent Hill walked into the room. "Sir, we just received this image out of Istanbul. Mind if I ask why you have alerts set up for a sixteen year old kid?" She asked sharply.

That had his attention immediately. "Let me see the image,"Fury commanded. Hill handed him the image revealing the young man seeming to hurry away. Next to him was a new fight though. She was tall, almost unnaturally so, with a shirt that pictured two lions on it. They almost looked related.

"Do we know which way they were headed?" Fury asked as he got up and began to pace.

"East from the look of things. No exact destination yet," she said confused by his interest.

"Olympus isn't that far from Istanbul," He whispered. "Stay on him Hill. Whatever you do don't, lose that boy. Tap every resource. Get coils on to help you. I what the two of you taking point on this."

Agent Hill look shocked. "Sir, I am sure there are others more qualified."

"Not ones that I know I can trust to keep this as off the books as possible," Fury replied. Hill turned to leave. "Before you go. If I decide you have done a good job once this is all over then you may find yourself with a promotion."

"Thank you, Sir," she answered with a new boost in confidence.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

Chiron and the campers watched as Percy sacrificed the Ophiotaurus. However, as soon as the heart touched the fire the Iris message seemed to short out and disappeared. That was when the earthquake hit. It was so powerful it a crack opened up though the center of Camp. Everyone struggled to keep their places on the roof. After a few minutes everything when calm. All they could do was wait now and they had for nearly three hours.

There were a series of bright flashes and the Gods stood before them all in the middle of the dinning pavilion. Next to them where Jason, Piper, and Leo. And laying next to them were the bodies of Hazel and Frank.

"The war is won," said Zeus, "Now is the time to bury the dead and morn for our loss."

"What about Percy? And where is Annabeth's body?" Reyna yelled.

"Percy defeated Gaea but the power he used to do so burned up his body, killing him. As for Annabeth, the blast Percy unleashed to win destroyed much of Mount Olympus. Annabeth's body was caught in the crossfire," Athena said. They knew they were telling the truth. The pain in Athena's voice told them as much. The campers noticed for the first time that Poseidon wasn't there. They also notice Hades was not among the gods either, No one needed to ask why. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, their greatest champions, were dead.


End file.
